Say Something
by BlueFireIce
Summary: She couldn't take it anymore and knew she had to quit. There was no way she could continue to torture her heart any longer. Six long years and how does he react?
1. Say Something

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters and I don't own the song "Say Something" that belongs to A Great Big World**

Years ago she had fallen hard for him. It took a little while but she fell for him and took a few hits going down. Now she hit the ground. Six years of being in love and the brunette stared at him, pain in her heart and tears in her eyes. She had tried so hard to show him her feelings and get him to return them but it never happened. And now he stared at her, a look on his face that just tore her to the core.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'll be the one, if you want me to.  
Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you._

"Did you even care?" Mai whispered out, standing across from where he sat at his desk. She just told him that she was quitting and wouldn't be back for a long while. The twenty two year old couldn't bear to be near him anymore. It pained her more than she cared to admit. But what pained her even more was the fact that he didn't respond to her question.

Her hands shook and the tears spilled out of the corners of her eyes slowly as she tried to fight the onslaught of emotions. And he continued to stare, saying nothing and revealing nothing. It was as if he were stuck in a boring conversation with a client he already knew he would deny service to. It was as if he didn't care at all about what the young woman was saying. Her feelings meant so little to him it seemed and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from sobbing loudly.

_And I am feeling so small.  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all._

"Finish the rest of your paperwork and then head home." Naru broke eye contact with her and looked to the desk at something he was working on. Her heart tore and she turned, her steps heavy and almost robotic, leaving his office and shutting his door. Across the hall sat Lin at his laptop. His typing was absent and he was staring at the broken woman in mild shock. It was at that moment that Mai realized she had left Naru's door open while she told him.

Lin stood up slowly, keeping eye contact with Mai, and he shut his laptop before exiting his office. The twenty two year old was shaking and the silent tears were still running down her cheeks. And when her coworker stopped in front of her and looked down, his eyes filled with more sympathy than she thought him capable of, the dam broke and her sobs wreaked havoc on her small form. The quiet man enveloped her in a tight hug, knowing it was what she needed.

_And I will stumble and fall.  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl._

The tall man knew that his ward could hear every sound from Mai, though it was muffled against his shirt, and wanted the young man to be able to hear it. Lin had gotten close to the young psychic over the years and she was like a little sister to him. If he were honest, he cared more for her mental and emotional well being than he did Naru's. Maybe it was because she was fragile or maybe it was because she was the sunlight of their group. He didn't know but he did know that Naru was in serious trouble.

Her sobs didn't quiet down like what usually happened when Naru made her cry. They intensified and the quiet onmyoji understood why. She was letting out all of the pent up sadness and rage not only at what had happened the past six years but at the future she had dreamed up and the fact that it was just not going to ever happen. All of the love she held for the man in the next room was spilling out right in the hallway of their workplace.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you._

The SPR office door opened and Lin turned to look and see who it was. It was no surprise that Ayako and Houshou walked in. They cocked their heads in confusion at the sight of Lin tightly holding Mai until they heard another sob cry from her throat and their eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in anger. The quiet coworker only moved to look at Naru's door, indicating the culprit of the situation.

Mai could feel Lin gently moving her into the sitting room, all while still holding her. She liked the fact that he was holding her because she felt that if he let her go, she would crumble to pieces. Lin was like a brother she never had. And when she heard Ayako and Bou-san start yelling in Naru's office, she felt a comfort fall over her. Those two were like surrogate parents to her, teaching her when she was wrong but having her back when she was right.

_And I will swallow my pride.  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye._

More of the group spilled into the office, having decided to have a meet up. Yasuhara and John showed at the same time, surprised at the yelling from the office until they noticed Mai and Lin sitting on the couch, the quiet man holding her close while she sobbed her heart out. Then it suddenly clicked. John quickly went to kitchenette to make some tea and Yasuhara went to Mai's desk to finish up her paperwork.

It wasn't too long after that Masako walked in, her eyes going very wide at the sights and sounds she was greeted with in the office. The monk and miko hadn't given up on their yelling, probably blocking the door so that Naru would have to listen to them. Mai's sobbing had died down a little but her crying was still loud enough for everyone to hear. The psychic walked over to her friend and did something very uncharacteristic of herself. She leaned over and hugged the sobbing girl.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
And anywhere, I would have followed you.  
Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you._

Lin let go of Mai and quickly the young woman turned and clung to her friend Masako. Over the years they had put their pettiness aside, grew up, and became friends with a crush on the same man. And, while Masako had seen the young woman crying over him before, it had never been like this. Her body shook with every cry she let out and the TV personality could only hold her close, hoping that she would be okay.

John sat and prayed, having given tea to everyone outside of Naru's office. He prayed that things would get better soon but mostly he prayed that God would find a way to heal Mai's heart and allow her to feel normal again. The priest didn't have to ask to know how much she was hurting. Usually the brunette was able to keep it inside and hide her grief but this was like a flood of emotions that overwhelmed her and there was nothing she could do.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

The yelling had finally stopped and Mai's cries had finally died down, though she clung to Masako still. The psychic rubbed circles on her back, hoping to soothe her broken soul. Ayako and Bou-san were out of Naru's office and were just sitting on the couch, unable to take their eyes off of the young woman who was like a daughter to the both of them.

Yasuhara had finished the paperwork and brought over a piece of paper and pen for Mai to sign. She let go of the young psychic and turned to the college student with a slightly confused face. His face was apologetic, angry, and just downright sad. When she took the paper and cleared her eyes, she realized it was a paper explaining that she had quit, just so that it would be in writing.

"I'll go give it to him once you've signed it." The college student had Lin explain it all to him. Quickly he typed up a notice of resignation for her and printed out two copies, one for her and one for Naru.

"No, I will." The brunette signed the paper and took a deep breath before standing. Everyone watched her, surprised at her actions but unwilling to stop her. Lin thought it was for the best since Naru would be able to see her face and see what he had done to her. She walked to his door and knocked, her face blank though her eyes were bright red from crying and the tear trails were just visible enough on her cheeks.

When he bade her to come in, she said nothing to him. Quietly she placed her letter of resignation on his desk but he didn't look at it, he just stared at her, saying nothing. She met his eyes and just let all of her feelings out through her eyes. Her body language showed so much of how she was feeling. There was pride in her actions but disappointment in her stance. There was a comforted sadness in the air around her but her eyes…they held love and utter defeat. Yet he said nothing and she no longer expected him to. With silence, she turned and left his office for the last time.

_Say something..._


	2. All I Need

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters. I do not own the Song "All I need" done by the band Within Temptation. (lyrics may differ from what has been found on the internet due to the version of the song I listen to)**

**A/N:** Say something was intended to be a oneshot and the first chapter can still be read as such. This second chapter is for those who requested a next chapter.

He was shocked and hadn't actually expected her to sign a letter of resignation. If he were honest, the genius thought she had been being dramatic and would come back tomorrow but when she set that piece of paper on his desk, Oliver knew the seriousness of the situation. Of course he had heard her crying and got the lecture of a lifetime from the monk and miko but it all seemed like it would blow over. Clearly he was wrong.

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't I ever learn?  
I've lost all my trust,  
though I've surely tried to turn it around_

Mai stared him in the eyes and he didn't bother to look at the paper that was on his desk though he knew just what it was. Her eyes, red from crying, told him all of how she felt. The tear trails on her cheeks let him know just how hurt she was. Her stance was practically screaming at him the emotional anguish she was suffering…yet he found himself unable to say anything. The narcissist could only stare back into her eyes until she broke the contact and turned, stepping out of his office.

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace_

It was strange. Oliver felt as if he were no longer controlling himself as he had before. The raven haired man knew that if he didn't do something now, Mai was never coming back. Hell, she may not come back even if he did do something but he knew that if he just sat there and let her get away, there would only be himself to blame. So he stood up quickly from his chair and walked around his desk, his intention to follow his assistant clear.

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

The time between her stepping foot out of his office and him following her was so small that his reaction was most definitely done on instinct. There was no calculation in his movements anymore but there was distinct purpose. His footsteps fell quickly and when the scientist's hand reached out and grasped the wrist of his female assistant, everyone seemed to pause. No one expected him to do anything about her leaving but they didn't want to stop him from keeping her there.

_I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
from turning around_

Mai's shoulders tensed upon contact and she didn't turn around. To Naru, it was as if the world had ceased to move. If anyone were to ever ask the SPR owner why he had treated the young woman the way he had for all those years, he would have provided no answer except to glance in her direction before changing topics. It was a child's game to him, love, and it was one he only played with Mai. And he had never expected it to be anything more than a game either. Yet here he was, stopping her from ending that game.

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace_

"Mai…" Oliver wasn't sure what he was going to say but he knew that he had to say something to the woman. She still did not move but he took that as a good sign. Though she didn't move closer to him, she also did not pull away and that meant she was listening. He could feel her heart thrumming from the veins in her wrist and he knew his was beating hard as well.

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe_

"I do care." His voice was soft and quiet and he could feel her heart beat quicken but she didn't look over at him. He swallowed his pride, knowing all eyes were on him, and decided to say something that he would usually say in private. "I'm sorry."

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place_

Naru gently tugged her wrist and pulled her to him, ignoring those who were watching, and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't respond for a few moments but suddenly he felt movement and her arms were wrapped tightly around his torso. He could hear quiet sniffles coming from her and so the scientist just held her closer and rested his chin on the brunette's head. He was sure that the others would more than likely say nothing of how serious the moment was but would tease their boss relentlessly later. Oliver found it odd that he did not care one bit.

_I tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away, don't tear me down_

Finally he pulled back from Mai and looked down to find tears trailing down her cheeks again and the sight made his heart clench. These were feelings he hadn't ever expected when he started playing the game of love with Mai. He though it was just a simple thing between the two of them but now he realized it was more than that. It wasn't as easy as picking on her anymore and it would only get more complicated from there on out but the scientist welcomed the challenge it brought and the foreign feelings it forced upon him.

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place_

Naru unwrapped his arms from around her and placed his hands on both sides of her face. Gently he used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her cheeks and he smiled faintly at the look of surprise she held. He knew of her feelings for him. Not only did she tell him when he left for England but she had made it painfully obvious every day of how much she loved him. So, keeping that in mind to help calm his racing heart, the great Oliver Davis leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Mai's lips, mentally groaning at the collective gasps that their small office audience gave.

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place  
Make my heart a better place_


End file.
